function_rambunctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jr
JR (American: Jroc) (Vaporwave: Point4) The notorious ex drug runner and mafia member Jroc, with over 200+ drug related murders and baby blood on his hands he is a dangrous man. Birth Into The Powerful Ginovacci Family. Jr was Born on Febuary 29th 1954 he was born 4 pounds overweight. His mother, Maria Ginovacci, died during child birth, from that dad onward jr's father, Franko Ginvovacci holded a grudge against his own son for killing Maria. However jr was the heir to the large drug mafia family, the Ginovaccis. All eyes were looking towards the new born heir, could he hold up the family name and become the next drug king pin? Early life and Learning Mafia. During his early life Jr was sent to live with his uncle, uncle chuck. raised in the corn fields Jr grew too be very tall. There he was educaded in Drug politics and family relations. At the age of 8 he enrolled in Midwest private elementry school for the talented and gifted. Not the brightest light bolb on the ceiling fan he often flunked classes and ditched to brawl in the play ground. In 2nd grade he set up a counterfiet yu-gi-oh trading ring within the playground elites. Often counterfieting rare cards he made a killing off of the other children unsuspecting children. At the age of 12 Jr was taken out of Midwest private elementry school for the talented and gifted and brought to little italy to learn the jack of the trade. Jr made his first execution the same year, ruthlessly killing Benny Bocheeto for not paying his $20k loan. While in learning the trade jr soon discovered he had a knack for black jack and an eye for the ladies. This made him a great gambler scoring him a great deal of cash. Role in the Beef Noodle. By the time Jr was an adult he was vertern mafian knowing this it was time to get down to buisness. Jr teamed up with ex-radio host soon to be radio host Howard stern. The two formed their alliance when Chinese mafia men killed uncle chuck (A close friend of Howard stern's at the time). Jr and howard mounted a full scale assualt on noodle town controlled by the chinese madia. The plot would be forever be known as "The Beef Noodle incident". Leaving over 45 dead and 120 wounded. Relations with the Chinese Mafia. After the Beef Noodle incident Jr was marked for death by Chinese mafia man Wu Tang leader of the Wu Tang clan dojo. This ment full on war between the Ginovacci family and The Wu tang Clan dojo. Because of this Jr is a high profile target and being the heir of the Ginovacci family he was forced into hiding. While in hiding he roamed the streets of detriot michigan where he found the run down disco club, there he met with the other founding members of Function Rambunction. Even to this day relations are still a mess between the Ginovacci family and The Wu Tang Clan Dojo. Role in Function Rambunction. Jr is the lead muscian of Function rambunction. You ere so Gay!!! He makes touhou remixes and HAS to preform squats regelularly due to his freakishly tall height. Due to his families connections he often funds the groups actions through the drug trade. He is also the brain father of Lime the Hedgehog and an over all not well thought out person. Category:Function Rambunction